


纪念日

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 睚眦必报的是谁？
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	纪念日

今天晚些时候下雨了，暴雨，暴雨在佛罗伦萨并不罕见。汉尼拔打着伞，袋子里装着白松露，还拎着一瓶外头裹着零散几道雨水的昂贵酒，徒步回家。显然这不是什么好主意，他一边心疼他的皮鞋，一边又考虑是否应该去要一张刚才把他裤脚溅湿的司机的名片，他还没给威尔吃过精致的脸颊肉。脸颊肉，雨夜，他想起那个被他剁掉头颅的钓鱼的屠夫，后者的额头被刻上纳粹的标志摆在木桩上。他在雨夜里回了家，把那把武士刀重又放回台上。还有什么别的？比如小刀，伤口，满地的血，或者别的什么。噢，雨夜，真令人悲伤。

汉尼拔在门口站住了，花园草丛里有东西在闪光，二楼的天鹅绒窗帘给雨打湿了被风吹的直往外飞——他明明记得窗子是关着的。大门虚掩着，有一件大衣没了，威尔不在，花园里养着的三条狗也跟着没了。汉尼拔没闻到陌生人的味道，楼上卧室的窗子碎了。汉尼拔首先想到的是威尔蓄意报复他，跟他住了几年还拿失踪开玩笑，带着他的狗，拿走自己的大衣，带着所有行李，哦不，他什么行李都没拿走，如果那几条狗能作为行李的话。其次是威尔在开什么故意使他紧张的玩笑，但是威尔从来没有成功过，如果他有这个想法老早就被汉尼拔发现了。汉尼拔看着玻璃碎片，在他的记忆宫殿里找了半天，才在书架的缝隙间找到那个日期，上边显示今天是他在威尔肚子上留笑脸的五周年。

威尔蹲在汉尼拔诊所门口，他没带钥匙，外边还下着雨，三条狗趴在地上和他一样倦怠。他老远就看见汉尼拔开着他那辆摩托机车过来了，他才刚站起来整理好他出门前顺手拿走的汉尼拔的大衣，汉尼拔就已经停好车站在他面前了。

“令人吃惊，”汉尼拔摘下头盔，“我本来以为我给你留的笑脸已经消失了。”

“礼尚往来，Dr.Lecter.”威尔掀开他的毛衣给汉尼拔看他五年前留下的疤痕，汉尼拔伸手去摩挲，他的手上不知道是汗还是雨水，因为攥车把攥的过紧而冷冰冰。过了这么久它仍旧是一道狰狞的几乎横跨威尔腹部的疤痕，看起来就像生育后留在孕妇肚子上的痕迹——恰恰相反，威尔因为这个失去了他原有的，他失去了很多。

威尔和三条狗坐上了汉尼拔的摩托机车，一条趴在汉尼拔座位前头，把湿漉漉的毛往汉尼拔脸上贴，背上那只往他脸上吹热气。威尔给挤得只能勉强抓住汉尼拔的衣服，他觉得汉尼拔的大衣大概彻底报废了，还有窗玻璃，天鹅绒窗帘，地毯，老天，汉尼拔一定会让他第二天下不了床。

“我不明白，如果你想要蓄意报复我，为什么不躲得更远，或者干脆给我留道疤痕？”汉尼拔再次摘下头盔时他的头发乱的一塌糊涂，湿漉漉的贴在他的脸上。

“您这是明知故问…”威尔的尾音淹没在狗的叫声中，他蹲下去给狗擦干身体，却没了下文。后来还是汉尼拔蹲下去捧住威尔的脸让威尔转过头来，他把脸笑着凑过去，但是被威尔用手挡住了。威尔想告诉汉尼拔，他现在笑的跟当时他唆使红龙袭击自己老婆儿子之后自己去找他的时候一样得意洋洋。

“等会再说。”威尔转头回去接着擦他的狗。


End file.
